1. Field of the Invention
With regard to the classification of art, this invention is believed to be found in the general class entitled "Plant Husbandry" and more particularly to the subclasses pertaining to the cleaning of dirt from an elongated mat of grass or sod.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The cleaning of dirt from sod is known. As early as 1960, sod was washed at the site of installation to remove the dirt from the mat of grass. Subsequently U.S. Pat. No. 4,063,384, issued to Warren et al on Dec. 20, 1977 also disclosed the cleaning of sod by washing. It can easily be recognized that methods and apparatus which wash the sod by spraying, consume a large amount of water. Another problem associated with cleaning sod by washing is that the resultant washed dirt or mud must be dried before further processing or handling is practical.
It has been determined that an alternate system for cleaning sod is needed. This alternate system should provide a length of sod which is substantially soil or dirt free. The alternate system should also keep the removed dirt in a substantially dry state. This alternate system should also be capable of being used at the sod harvesting site as well as at a processing facility remote from the harvesting site.
The present invention solves the need to provide such an alternate system for cleaning of the sod. The present invention also provides an apparatus which may be used in a processing facility or it may be mounted to or trailed by a farm vehicle such as a tractor.